


A Smile Like the Sun, Like Bright Shiny Death

by escritoireazul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-06
Updated: 2007-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/pseuds/escritoireazul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she smiles, it is everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Smile Like the Sun, Like Bright Shiny Death

She smiled, at him, over her shoulder, walking away from the library. The California sun, so sweet and so warm, lit her hair, and Sam, for a second, saw his mother.

He stayed away from smile girl for weeks after; it was just a little too Oedipal, to see his dead mother in a pretty girl's face. Even if she had the brightest smile in the world.

“I’m Jess.” She cornered him in the cafeteria when he let his guard down, read a book while he ate. “You’re Sam, and you’re going to buy me a drink.”

He couldn’t refuse.


End file.
